fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 11
right Bestand:H11_-_Circles.ogg Hoofdstuk 11 Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. Orabelle keek zwijgend neer op het mensenmeisje dat met gesloten ogen en een blanco uitdrukking op het lage bed lag. Ze was niet meer dan zestien of zeventien jaar oud, schatte ze, en het was een wonder dat ze nog leefde na die diepe wonde. Terwijl ze de wacht hield, dacht ze na over haar reis tot nu toe. Zij en Cornelius waren het Textielrijk doorgereisd tot dichtbij de grens met het Hemelrijk, hopend om een spoor van Grace te vinden. Ze hadden net besloten om naar de plek te reizen waar Orabelle en haar zusjes waren opgegroeid, bij een paar bekende textielfabrieken, en zien of Grace er nog steeds woonde. Toen had Cornelius er een vreemd zintuig bijgekregen; haar vertellend dat hij de aanwezigheid van een andere engel aanvoelde. Hopend dat het zijn kennis Cyramelia was waarnaar hij al een tijdlang op zoek was, waren ze op het spoor afgegaan. En daar hadden ze Cyramelia wel degelijk gevonden; wat gehavend en zowat ingepakt in verband, maar levend en wel en gezond genoeg. Dat gelde niet voor het mensenmeisje dat haar beschermd had tegen Darren, een halfdemon met engelenbloed volgens Cornelius. Toch was die er beter vanaf gekomen dan zijn meeste slachtoffers, was haar ook verteld. Ook al was Adamaris al bijna volwassen, ze voelde aan als een kind toen Orabelle haar met gemak in haar armen had genomen. Woog amper iets, en dan te beseffen dat twee van haar ledematen grotendeels gemaakt waren uit koper en andere metalen. Het leek erop dat Adamaris haar linkerbeen en rechterarm had verloren - en die waren op een prachtige manier mechanisch hersteld. Orabelle bleef maar denken aan Grace toen ze naar het meisje keek. Die zou nu twaalf horen te zijn. Grace was altijd zo zachtaardig en zorgzaam geweest, terwijl haar tweelingzusje Valerie een scherpe tong en geen geweten had. Plots klonk er een scherpe ademhaling en verbazingwekkend soepel ging Adamaris overeind zitten. 'Wow! Ga onmiddellijk liggen!' snauwde Orabelle. Tot haar opluchting verschenen er geen bloedvlekken op het verband rond Adamaris' middel. 'Sorry..' mompelde Adamaris, maar ze ging voorzichtig wat netter neerzitten zodat ze een betere houding had.'Heb je het gezien?' 'Wat gezien?' vroeg Orabelle. 'Mijn arm en been.' 'Ja, sorry als je het liever niet hebt. Ik vroeg me af hoe het gebeurde.' 'Er was een explosie,' zei Adamaris zacht.'Dankje om me te genezen. Ik dacht dat ik dood was.' 'Helemaal geen probleem. Ik ben Orabelle. Ik ben een vriendin van Cornelius, Cyramelia heeft je vast wel over hem verteld.' 'Dat heeft ze inderdaad.' geeuwde Adamaris. 'Je ziet er een beetje mottig uit als ik eerlijk mag zijn,' mompelde Orabelle terwijl ze een glimlach onderdrukte. 'Ik was dan ook bijna dood,' antwoordde Adamaris. 'Hoe weet je dat?' 'Oh kom op, ik ben een been en een arm verloren. Ik weet wel hoe het is om bijna dood te gaan. Raak ik mijn buik aan, opeens overal bloed. Die realisatie even; ik dacht, "ja, dit is het, ik ben dood". Toen lag ik opeens neer,' vertelde Adamaris rustig. 'Je praat er zo gemakkelijk over,' zei Orabelle verwonderd.'Was je niet bang?' 'Eigenlijk wel, maar daar heb ik geen tijd voor!' Adamaris verkrampt toen ze lachte. 'Ja, ga nu toch maar slapen. Daar heb je wel tijd voor volgens mij. Het is nacht, de jongens zijn al gaan slapen en Cyramelia slaapt liever onder de sterrenhemel, dus jij en ik kruipen beter in bed.' 'Ik ben al in bed,' zei Adamaris snibbig. 'Oei ja, dat is waar. Nou, ik kruip beter ook in bed.' 'Slaapwel.' 'Slaapwel..' Een mooie jonge vrouw keek ze donkere nacht in, enkele sterren glinsterden aan de zwarte nachthemel. Ze keek naar de dennenbomen en het mooie, frisse woud aan de overkant van het meer en genoot van de geuren van hars en dennenappels op de bries. De maan wierp een zilveren licht op het kasteel, dat scherp afgetekend stond aan de hemel. Het dompelde haar zwarte haar in een bleke schijn en haar huid zag er nog bleker door. Haar ogen glansden in duizenden vlakjes. Soepel liet ze zich van de vensterbank aan de buitenkant van het glasraam glijden, via de kasteelmuur naar beneden. Haar ruggengraat plooide zich mooi hol toen een paar ravenzwarte vleugels uit haar schouderbladen kwamen en haar de wind op tilden. Ze zweefde rustig naar een kleine stad achter het woud toe en landde soepel op de straatstenen. Tegelijk met haar landing verdwenen haar vleugels weer. Ze nam haar lange dolken uit hun schedes en keek om zich heen terwijl het stadje in rust en stilte lag. Kalmpjes wandelde ze langs de huizen, kijkend, tellend, zoekend met haar kattenogen. Ze stopte bij een specifiek huis. Het was normaal, niet groot en niet klein, ging op tussen de rest van de huizen. Maar dit huis was bijzonder. En dat wist zij. Met één gebaar van haar hand en een geel-rode lichtflits klikte het slot open. Ze stapte naar binnen, haar witte jurk wervelend om haar enkels. Even stond ze in stilte te wachten. Op een teken, een bevestiging. Dan gloeiden haar ogen blauw op in het donker en glimlachte ze kort. Ze sloop de houten trap op naar de bovenverdieping, waar een warm gouden licht tussen de kier onder de deur doorscheen. Hier moest ze zijn. Met een ander gebaar en opnieuw een gouden flits klikte ook deze deur open, en zonder verder nog stil te zijn stapte ze naar de man toe die verschrikt op zijn houten stoel achter zijn bureau zat. Jij!' bracht hij uit. De vrouw zette een voet tegen de rugleuning van zijn stoel die zichtbaar was naast zijn schouders, gaf een trap en gooide hem zo op de grond met maar één beweging.'' 'Waar is de profetie?!' snauwde ze. 'Ik- ik weet niet waar je het over hebt!' zei de witharige man angstig. De vrouw reikte naar een ketting rond zijn nek, haalde hem vanonder zijn trui vandaan en snokte hem los. Er aan hing een bijna lichtgevend wit veertje. '''Je weet heel goed waarover ik het heb,' siste ze als een boze kat.'Waar is de voorspelling? In het Hemelrijk!' jammerde de man.'Ik weet niet waar! Geef alsjeblieft mijn veer terug! Adriel glimlachte kil.'Ex-bibliothecaris Gretell, je hebt gefaald. Het Hemelrijk heeft een leider nodig. En als het blijft bestaan uit stammen, zullen die uit elkaar groeien. Je hielp mij voorheen, nu help ik jou... want al bij al blijf jij een verrader. Of je nu mijn voormalige rijk en momentele vijand verraden hebt of niet. Ik wil trouwe volgers.' Ze gooide zijn veer en de parel die eraan hing neer op de grond en boorde haar dolk er in. Gouden vloeistof spatte op de houten planken en de man schreeuwde in pijn en verlies. De vrouw keek nauwelijks nog toe hoe hij naar de muur kroop en zijn rug openklauwde in een poging zijn trui af te krijgen. Zijn vleugels vielen al uit elkaar en de engel bleef verslagen op de grond zitten. Eén gedaan, nog negen te gaan.' fluisterde de vrouw.'' Hoofdstuk 10 ��'''O�� Hoofdstuk 12 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje